Lover Discovered
by RoseyFox
Summary: Violence, son of Vishous, has a had life. His life has been espeically hard the last few months. But when a curious group of females return to Caldwell Vio finds out his seen nothing. He still has plently to learn.
1. Chapter 1

Lover Discovered

Violence rest his head on his hand. He had been watching the cameras all night. Nothing had happened all night. He really hated his nights off. "Yo Vio!" He roommate Blay agreed as he entered the Pit. Violence tugged his diamond eyes away the scene to stare at his roommate. "How was it tonight?" Vio asked.

"Nah, it was an average night." Blay shrugged flopping on the couch. Vio went to the fridge and pulled out two coronas. He handed one to Blay. "Thanks, actually I overheard your dad and Butch talking about something strange." Blay said sipping his beer.

"Really? I wonder if he'll share tonight at last meal." Vio said taking another pull of his corona. Blay glanced up at him with a 'do you really think so look'. "He's your father do you really think he would gossip like that?" Blay asked. "No, you're right. He won't say anything." Vio said walking back to his bank of computer.

He glanced over them once more then flipped them off. "Let's head up." He said exiting the Pit. Everyone had gathered in the dining room. Blay had been right V didn't say a word about anything strange. He would have done the same thing. '_Why worry everyone._' Vio guess was V's thought process.

Looking at Vishous could be freaking for Violence. It was looking like in a mirror. Hell they could be twins if Vio grew a goatee and got a tattoo. That made it extremely easy to prove his heredity. They even thought the same. It could just be straight up eerie sometimes. That's why his warrior name was so close to his fathers.

Sometimes Vio thought it was all a big joke. Even his warrior name was close to his fathers. But there was a big difference between Vishous and Violence, well two actually Butch and Jane. Vishous was attached to other creatures Vio wasn't. He could pack up and leave, except he would be hunted down like a dog.

Well let's face it if it wasn't for his father and Jane's graces he wouldn't even be here. He excused himself from the table when he was done and went back down to the Pit. Everyone usually went off on their own after dinner. Sometimes they had group actives but that was usually on weekends. Vio hardly took part though.

Everyone was nice enough but he just always had this feeling he couldn't shake. He felt out of place. He always blamed his upbringing. He sat back down at the screens and still nothing. He sighed and flipped opened and old, large, leather bound book. Much like his father, Vio was always in the pursuit of knowledge.

The rest of the night quickly faded as did the day. Vio sipped his coffee as he waited for the shutters to rise. He of course had not slept a wink. He do what he did best, kill lesser. Hitting the streets of Caldwell was something he was born to do even when he didn't know it. Growing up he never thought he would be doing this.

Once the shutters the house woke up. He quickly ate dinner and headed out. This had been his life for years but the last couple of months he had embraced it. Mostly so he wouldn't have to deal with the others. He knew they all wanted answers. Answer he couldn't say. When he was out here he didn't have to think of that, could think of it.

He dematerialized to downtown Caldwell in his rounds he passed the strip at least three of four times. Most the action within a mile of the clubs. Vampires like to gather there as did lesser. Predators loved to stay close to their prey. Fortunately lesser's mind weren't hard for Vio. They weren't dumb staying close to humans but they weren't that smart either.

He began to make his rounds. Within a half an hour it started to rain. '_That useless weatherman said nothing about rain_.' Vio thought looking up at the dark sky. With the rain everyone disappeared. '_Afraid of melting_?' He wondered as he continued down the alley. '_This is almost as bad as sitting at home._' He thought as he came out to the main street.

The scent of baby powder tickled his nose. He looked around and saw a bastard duck down an adjacent alley. He quickly but quietly crept after him. By the time he got to the heart of the alley the lesser was sprawled on the ground spilling out his black oil like blood. His throat had been slashed.

Vio bend down and examined the wound. "This was done with a dagger." Vio muttered. He quickly looked up and saw a shadow running towards the mouth of the alley. "Hey you!" He shouted running after the figure. He reached the main street and the figure was gone. Only a light scent of Magnolias left behind.

"A female?" Vio muttered. 'She must have been his intended victim. She must have been scared.' Vio thought turning back to finish off the lesser. '_Man this was the strange incident Blay overheard Vishous talking about_.' Vio thought. He finished the lesser off and continued with his work. But the female stayed on his mind all night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vio set it in his mind to make sure he talked to his dad by the end of the night. 'How did a female kill a lesser?' He wondered as he sat down at their usually booth. ZeroSum seemed a little less crowded tonight. But then again it was nearly the human holiday. The drunks seem to try to straighten up around Christmas.

He ordered his usually Sothern Comfort on the rocks. It wasn't long until a few others join him. Luckily for him V came in early. Vio let him get a few drinks then went over to him. "I need to speak to you tonight at home.' Vio whispered as he sat next to him. "About?" V asked finishing off his drink. "A female. I give you more detail at home." Vio whispered. V just nodded and Vio got up from the booth.

"Their relationship seems to tense." Phury muttered shakign his head. "Nah, it seems kinda superifical to me. It's only skin deep. They share DNA and that's about it." Zsadist said looking away. "I guess so. There's no real bond there." Phury said taking another pull of beer. Vio sat back down with the young warriors.

He was so out of place. He was older then all of the younger warriors by at least ten years. But he was too young for to hang with the oringal borthers. Besides that would just be awkward with his father around. He finished off another glass then headed for home. No need to drag out the night anymore.

She appeared in the woods just a few yards form her targeted goal. She pushed her away through the tall graas and weaved through the trees. She stumbled her way into the clearing. A fire was roaring. It cracked loudly as she approached.

A curvy figured turned towards her. "Why are you back so early?" It questioned. "A ran into a brother." She answered flopping down. "Wanda you must be more careful. Did he see you in the light?" The figure asked sounding slightly annoyed but alarmed. "No it was in a dark alley. I think he followed the lesser I had tailing me." Wanda sighed. "Please be careful one already saw Risa." The figured pleaded. " Yes '_mahmen_.'" Wanda scoffed.

V showed up in the Pit not long after Vio had settle in front of his ran his hands though his shoulder length black hair. He took a deep breath. He had ran into Janie on his way down. The wound still stung even now. He ran his hair though his garyish black hair and he graoned. He was such a sucker.

"Don't beat yourself up too bad." V said nearly making Viop jumped. He hadn't heard him come in. "Who's beating who up?" He questioned deining his self mulation as always. "What did you want to talk about?" V asked lighting up his cigarette. Vio noticed V always got this nostalgic look in his eyes when he sat at the computers, or whenever he was in the Pit.

Vio got up from his computers and went towards the kitchen to distract himself form his father's gaze. "Blay took me, he overheard you talking to Butch about a strange indicent that happened to you last night. I want to know, did you see a female with a lesser?" Vio asked pulling out a Coke.

"Something like that. I went to gut a lesser I saw went down a alley but there was none when I got into the alley. Just the black circle they leave and a female's scent. I didn't see one." V said taking another drag.

"I saw one, well I didn't see her kill it. I just saw him dying on the ground and her running away. I chased her but I couldn't catch her." He confessed pooping it open. "What do you suppose it means?" He asked. Vio shrugged. "What have female killers on your hands." "But why? Females usually don't go around killing lessers. Not the females around here." V said.

"No females have got missing around herehave got misisng. Do you think it's just one rouge female?" Vio asked. "Most likey. We'll just have to keep our eyes open." V said. "We? Meaning?" Vio asked. "Well the Brothers wee laugh at us still they spilt a gut so let's keep this on DL." V said finishing his cigarette.

He stamped in out on his gloved hand. That was one trait he was glad he didn't inherit. He's grandmother had been kind to him. She had been nice of enoguh to see him though the transition she had even borught a Chosen with her.

"You're right they would think it was a big joke." Vio said pulling his eyes away from the hand. "But Idon't get a good feelign about this." Vio muttered shakign his head. "Let's just see how it goes. Besides she is kidna helping us." V said said taking towards the door. Vio just watched him away out the door not saying a thing.

Vio flopped down on his bed. He didn'sleep much but his bed was his favorite place to think. His best ideas had come from laying in a bed. Mostly because no one distrubed him when they thought he was asleep but that was even before he came to the Brotherhood. His Aunt Katie didn't like to wake him up either.

Vio didn't get much thinking done though, he must have been more tired then he thought because he eventaulyl did fall asleep. He didn't like to sleep, not only did it make him feel lazy but he usually felt worse afterwards.

Vio's past past in comparison to his father's, or Butch's or Qhuinn's. His family had loved him, what family he did have. The society just didn't like him, he was born out of wedlock. It wasn't often that the teasing came back it was the disappointment that haunted him. All those he had let down to find his fatehr and become a brother.

Vio woke up in a cold sweat. He check the clock. It was nearly noon he had slpet six hours. That had to been a record for him. He got up and decided to go eat soemthing he had ended up sleeping though Last Meal.

"Sun rise in five minutes! Sunrise in five!" Wanda shouted banging a small gong. She counted the group as their scurried past her. "All accounted for?" Risa asked. Wanda noodded. "Yes so 'Mahmen' can quit worrying." Wanda growled. "It's in her job description. She will always worry." Wnada just grumbled something unitellegent.

"You know if she ever heard you say that she would slap you across this forest." Risa whispered concerned. "Ha! I like to see her try." Wanda exclaimed. "Don't let her cool appearance fool you. 'Mahmen' is a firece fighter." Risa warned then headed into the cave. Wanda just kept grumbling as she head into the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma emerged from the cave, the sun had just set. Her timing was excellent. She pushed the boulder back from the cave's mouth. She was on the field tonight and she couldn't wait. She had to fix up the last two screw ups. If she could find the brothers.

Easing their minds would be a hard task but keeping the distance and not getting caught would be the bigger predicament. She stretched began her morning routine she knew the others would get up in a few. Emma loved these few moments by herself. Living a group like hers didn't give her much 'me' time. But it was always better to travel in numbers.

"Are you ready for the field?" Casey asked as she crawled out of the cave. "Yup I sure am. Ready for your day off Casey?" Emma asked as she started on her legs. "Yup I feel like I took on thirty lessers last night. I may need your magic touch at the end of the night." Casey said smiling at Emma. "Jeez, enough with the vague hints; I'll give you a massage when I get back." Emma said being sarcastic.

"There are still things from old life you enjoy and you know it." Casey said copying Emma. Casey was Emma's right hand woman. Casey had been there since Emma had started this Hodge- podge crew. "Please check anyone for injures before they leave." Emma said standing up. "I'll do better I'll keep them here until you get back. Are you gathering breakfast right?" Casey asked.

"Yeah I'll be right back with some wild apples. I heard northeastern apple in autumn are the best." Emma said picking up a backpack. She disappeared into the surrounding forest. She wasn't gone long the forest had plenty of trees with apples. She even found some ripe berries. '_I think these are gooseberries._' Emma thought as she popped one in her mouth.

Within an hour Emma and her troops were in the city. Emma liked to get out early. Lesser weren't out before midnight, usually. But if she could one before then and take him out before he did any damage that night. Emma hit the streets near the clubs. She preferred to have her experienced members in this part of town; which is why Wanda and Risa were usually on the edge of town.

She walked the alley and came out on Main Street. The humans were already lining up to get into the clubs. She probably couldn't get into those venues if she wanted. She was in a pair of jeans and a ragged T. But she didn't need to be in there anyway. Lessers avoided large crowds, all their fighting was done in shadow. That's how she liked it.

Vio grinded his teeth as he excused himself from the table. He swore he was backwards sometimes. For most people sleep took the edge off of them but not for Vio. It made him edgy as hell. Of course that nightmare he woke up to didn't help at all. It was his favorite nightmare in a way, his favorite nightmare to hate. It was then most frequent and most vivid.

Vio headed down to the Pit the arm up. He put on half his ammo safe, there was no way he could put it all on. His collection had long quite large in the last few years. He dematerialized to downtown. He began to walk the streets; this is when he felt most alive. He was armed, powerful and lethal, and right now he was a force that wanted to reckon with.

The steady drizzle that covered the city a few hours later was not welcomed by any on the streets. But Mother Nature didn't seem to care she just kept on going. Emma stood down a covering. She sighed as she scooted closer to the edge of the protection. She was feeling crowded with the four humans that were sharing her protection.

'_Is this isn't what I needed. I need to find that brother and those lessers_.' She thought as she gave up on staying dry. She walked the in the rain. She knew those stupid humans were staring at her but she didn't care she had a job she needed to get done. Both girls had given the same description so she knew she only had one brother to tango with; thank the virgin.

She needed to find the tall brother with longish black hair and tattoos. She began to loop around the clubs again, rumors stated the brothers hang out in ZeroSum. But rumors couldn't be trusted. Civilians didn't actually know who the brothers were just that were huge, but so was most of her species. Emma was on the thin but compared to humans she wasn't

Emma did have a figure most human women would kill for; even with her nomad lifestyles she still had curves. But compared to normal females she was thin and tall. But then again Emma had never been normal even when she was a part of society she had as much contract with others as she did now. Actually she probably got more now since the crew was six strong.

Emma shook her head. She needed to focus. She was like this on rainy days, losing herself in her thoughts. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and let her sixth sense extend out. She sensed a male nearby. He was powerful and he seemed a little edgy. She could sense another source of energy. '_A vampire and lesser._' She thought heading towards them her hand on her needles.

Vio had finally cornered the action he had been waiting for all night. He had found a new recruit; he still had his light brown hair and matching eyes. But this newbie wasn't gonna take his edge off completely but it would help. Whatever was left could be eroded away by Southern Comfort. The recruit took out a switch blade. Vio fought to roll his eyes.

That little flimsy thing couldn't hold a candle to his black dragger. 'Pa-lease! At least give me more than five minutes of a half way decent fight.' Vio thought as he took down the _lesser_ in a blink of an eye. The lesser hit the ground to only be nailed himself. He saw a tall figure hid partial in the shadow as he fell. He tried to get up but realized he was paralyzed.

'What the hell?' He thought as growled at the figured. He looked down at his arms. Just four lengths away from his elbow was a small long needle. "What the hell is on these needles?" He growled. "Nothing, they're just needles." The voice said with slight amusement in her voice. He snarled at the voice. 'The female? Is her real targets us and not them?' He wondered as his mind began to race.

'_Damn I reacted without thinking. But he matched the descriptions. He has the longish black hair and a tattoo on his forearm_.' Emma thought reasoning with herself. She was trying to calm herself; her mind was going crazy over the fact she just jeopardize herself and her crew.

'Now to erase his mind.' Emma thought steeping closer so she was only keeping a few feet form him but keeping in the shadows. To scrub a mind you usually didn't need to t touch the person. But the stronger the mind the closer you had to been and Emma knew the Brothers were no light weights.

She closed her eyes and focused on her 'victim'. She found a small hole in his shields. It took her longer than what she wanted. His growls got louder and longer as he tried to move his arms. Then a huge headache hit her. She reached for her head. "Uggh, you are a hard case." She groaned as she rubbed her forehead. His memories flooded her mind all at once.

She grasped and held one hand over her heart. "Vincent?" She muttered looking down at the fallen warrior. He stopped struggling and looked up at her. "Emma?" He questioned staring into the dark. She stepped into the light to allow him a better look. He grasped and went wide eyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"No way!" She breathed stepping closer. She usually never got this close to a target. She didn't stop until she was standing over him. She was silent for a long time. "Say something." Vio said closing his eyes. But he didn't need her to say anything her eyes said it all.

All that disbelieve, shock and hurt were perfect visible in her eyes. She shook her head and said barely above a whisper "What do you want me to say?" Vio felt a stab in his chest; like someone had plugged his dagger though his chest. "Emma,…" He whispered to get her to look back at him.

He was at a loss of words. '_I couldn't apologize enough and she wouldn't believe me if I did say those two small words_.' He thought. She sniffled as she squatted beside him. She pull a needle out of his wrist and he could feel his left hand again.

"It's been a lot time Vincent." She said. God how long had it been since someone called him by his real name. "Yes it has, too long." He said trying to give her a smile. She removed the next needle that was half way between his wrist and elbow but it was closer to the thumb side of his arm. He moved the arm to work out the soreness.

They were quiet as she slowly moved the next few. She finished his arms then began on his legs. "When did you learn this useful little trick?" He asked tired of trying to think of the right thing to say. "I learned the basic pressure point nearly thirty years ago but it took me a decade to learn the paralyze part." Emma said not looking at him.

Foot steps pounded at the mouth of the alley. "Emma!? Is that you?" A male voice shouted slowly coming towards them. Emma quickly stood up. "Yes Hhorror, Sorry I just finished a lesser off. I was cleaning my needles." She said turning towards the male. "Dawn draws near we hadn't heard from you in nearly an hour." He said still getting closer. "I'm sorry I didn't realize. Stop I'll meet you in the street. This is a nasty one." She said. He silently turned around and left the alley.

"Sorry I have to go." She said turning back to Vio, who was still on the ground. "But why? Can't you stay?" He asked as she leaned down to take out the rest of the needles. "No you saw to that thirty years ago." She said pulling out the second last to needle. He grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer. "Emma I can explain that." He pleaded.

"I'm sure you can. Just by looking at you I can tell you're different. It seems the Virgin was kind to you. But I do not wish to hear it Vincent or whatever your name is now." Emma said taking the last needle out and quickly jumped away from him. She knew he wouldn't physical hurt her but a touch from him would crumble her fragile defense.

"Violence, my new name is Violence, if you're ever in trouble call it out, I'll hear it anywhere in the city." He said standing up. "I won't be in this city much longer, I was just passing through." She said disappearing in front of him. Vio took in a deep breath; inhaling the sweet scent of Magnolias.

He got up and headed towards ZeroSum. He figured everyone else had left for home already but he needed a stiff drink. '_What's she doing this far from home?_' He thought as he wobbled out of the alley. "Those damn needles pack a punch." He muttered as he made his way towards the strip. His mind began to race with thoughts. He only got a block and his head began to throb.

He placed his head in hand and dematerialized to the Pit. Blay and the others weren't back yet. He grab a glass and tried to pour a bottle of Southern comfort but his hand were too shaky so he just sipped the bottle. He tried to beat the memories but he failed. It didn't help it seemed to speed up the train bustling towards him. He managed to get to the couch before his past flooded his mind.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he wasn't in the Pit anymore. _He was in a huge back yard with manicured gardens and Magnolias trees. Before him was a swing and a small tiny girl. Well she wasn't a girl she was 22 but she thin, tall and flat chested. Well she was tall for a pretrans girl. She was in an elegant flowing white grown. She had a smile on her face. _

_"Vincent you're so sweet." She giggled. He loved her giggled back then. He would do anything to hear it. He sat next to her. "I just love to please you." He smiled making her giggle again. He knew she loved this mushy stuff. And since they parents announced their engagement they had spent every second together trying to figure each other out. _

_She leaned in and kissed his cheek. She had said she wouldn't kiss him until the mating. Her Magnolia scent flooded his nose. He embraced her and kept her close. "I never want to leave this place. I will always be with you." He wished into her ear. "I know Vincent and I will never doubt that." She whispered back burying her face into his small neck. _

"Vio?! Hey Vio are you alright?!" Blay shouted as he shook Vio. Vio's eyes sprang open and he sat up. "Whoa! What?" He asked sitting up. "You didn't seem to be breathing and you weren't responding." Blay said with worry written all over his face. "Sorry I was daydreaming." Vio said getting off the couch and heading into the kitchen.

"Daydreaming? You were practical comatose. I was about to call Doc Jane." Blay exclaimed following him. "I'm fine. See everything is working." He said twirling around and waving his arms. Blay gave him a incredulous look. "If you say so." He said unconvinced. Vio just rolled his eyes and got out a bottle of water and headed to his bank of computers.

Emma arrived the campground still flustered. Her mind wouldn't give yelling things she should have yelled at him. She held her head as she walked the camp. "Something wrong Emma?" Casey asked standing up. She rubbed her head and nodded. "Yes, and we need to pack up. We need to leave the city asap." Emma said crossing her arms over her chest trying to fake fine but her head was throbbing.

"MAHMEN! MAHMEN!" Two of her follow members shouted running towards them as fast as they could. "What is it?" Emma asked turning back towards them. They huffed and puffed as they tried to get it out. "They…. They got …. Got…." They tried to force out. "Take deep breaths and take your time." Emma said standing over them.

The red hair caught her breath first she stood straight up. "They got Wanda." She panted. "Who's they?" Emma asked feeling a lump in her throat. "Lesser, we came on them as they got her into a van. We couldn't stop them." The brunette male said finally speaking. "We can't leave her!" Risa exclaimed.

"We won't and in ever said we would. We'll postpone moving until we locate her. Someone get Shuffer on the phone then here. He fed her recently he can locate her. And get him here before dawn! We only have forty five minutes! If we can't get her tonight I want to be prepared!" Emma shouted pointing to people to assign jobs she shouted.

"Yes Mahmen!" They replied. '_That damn idiot! What was she thinking? Why wasn't she with here with her partner? I need to talk to Risa._' Emma thought growling. "Sweet Virgin please watch over her and protect her." Emma whispered holding her closed fist to her closed mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The outsiders quickly scrambled into the cave and rolled the boulder in front of the entrance. Emma stood with her back to the boulder as her eyes scanned seated her small group. There was only eight of them with Wanda gone. Emma let a deep growl escaped her throat the echoed though the cave.

"Okay Risa start explaining why you weren't with Wanda tonight." Emma hissed as her gold eyes narrowed. Risa fidgeted under the glare; most people did actually. "I swear I was gone for five minutes." Risa said rocking a bit with her knees curled up to her. "Well five minutes is all it took her them to get her. And what were you doing for those five minutes that Wanda couldn't be with you?" Emma growled.

Vio filled behind the rest of the Brothers into Wrath's office. He had called a meeting after Last Meal. "Shut the door Vio." Wrath ordered. Vio shut the door and stood in front of it. "Early this evening Brother Z witness a kidnapping." Wrath said. "Oh they're back to that are they?" Rhage asked. "Yes but Z was able to tag the vehicle with a tracker. Hopefully the female can last though the day." Wrath said.

"Why? There might be taking her to the biggest hide out there have." Qhuinn asked. "If they don't notice the tracker it's a good thing. We can take more out then." Vio said. "There was two vampire that tried to chase the van. They called her by her name." Z said. A few of the Brothers cursed.

"That means she has a family, and one was a male. She might be his mate." Z said. And that meant they would try to rescue her for her lover's sake. "When do we head out?" Vio asked sighing. "I'm sending you the younger warriors out tomorrow at eight." Wrath said. Vio nodded in understanding.

Everyone else had gone to sleep but Emma. Emma pace the length of the cave and then the width. She had to have traced the perimeter at least a dozen times. She hated waiting; but it's all she could with the sun up. She needed her back up.

She sat down against the boulder and kept her eyes on her 'pride.' She debated on who to take with her. '_I can't take the whole group. That would be suicide. I could take Ghuilty with me. He is her mate after all. I know Casey can handle herself but she might need to hold down the fort here.' _She thought as her eyes settled on Casey.

_'But Dhanger could hold this place instead. He loves a good fight and this will probably be one hell of one.' _Emma thought resting her head on her hand. She looked over her four mated males and their _shellans_. Ghuilty was curled up in the corner reaching out for his mate. Emma sighed and muttered "I'll get your mate back to you."

Vio geared up for the night. He had easily tracked the bug to a remote farm house. '_How typical_,' he thought as he stared at the screen. It was just gonna be another recon mission. They had done plenty of those lately. Yeah they were risky but sometimes it was the only way to save their people.

Well they weren't exactly Vio's people but what else could he call them? He headed upstairs to meet the others. He was lagging behind which was usually for him. But he just felt like he needed to have extra protection tonight. He didn't have his father's incredible powers but when he got these feelings he went with them.

Emma appeared in a field fifty feet from a run down one story farm house. '_Jeez what a dump.'_ She thought as she walked up to Ghuilty. It took a little bit of blood and focus but the plan had come together. The red head Nina and her mate Cruelhty appeared a few feet behind them. Emma it was best they came since they saw her get captured.

They prepared they weapons and Emma went forward. They had gone over this plan for hours and did some practicing. They could only get this right once. Emma had to draw out the lesser and Nina and Cruelhty would fill them with bullets while Ghuilty saved his mate.

'_Please sweet virgin watch over the others involved and let no harm come to them_.' Emma thought as she charged the door. She kicked down the door and took a few shoots with the pistol she owned, and then took off across the field. She knew they were following her. She could easily out run them; she had been for years.

She counted her steps and stopped at fifty and looked back at them. Shots rang out though the air. But Emma heard more than two guns going off. She saw most the slayer fall in front of her. She took care of the ones who got to close for comfort. She raced back towards the house jumping over the dead.

"What is that idiot thinking?" Qhuinn growled as they watched a female race back towards the house. "Go stop her Vio we'll cover you from those crazy gun welding idiots." Qhuinn said. Vio quickly darted across the field. '_What the hell is that idiot thinking?!_' Vio thought as he got to the door.

Emma for the second time in twenty-four hours ran into the last male she wanted to see. She stared up at him and of the look on his face; he was staring back. They both grasped. "Who is he?!" Ghuilty asked. He was carrying a bleeding and unconscious Wanda.

Emma glanced back at him then made a split decision. She tackled Vincent to the ground and pinned him. "RUN! And tell the others the same! It's the Brotherhood!" Emma shouted. Ghuilty didn't argue thankfully, he was always a good male. "GO HOME!" She shouted over to Nina and Cruelhty. She could see their hesitation but Ghuilty started to shout at them to listen. They dematerialized quickly.

Vio easily flung Emma off and had her pinned to the ground with her arm behind her back. He signaled to the others the coast was clear. "What are you doing out here?" Vio growled. Like he had to ask but he knew this was his one chance to explain himself to her. He had just taken off on her so fast.

"It's none of your business." She snarled back at him struggling against his grip. "Looks like you got a live one there." Qhuinn joked as they slowly walked up. "We don't need any heroes. We're losing enough civilians." Vio said standing up and keeping a hold Emma. "Fuck off!" Emma snarled.

Vio pegged her hard with a serious look. Emma just glared back at him. "Head back, I'll catch up." Vio said. He need to talk to her and having them around would only calm her up. She had always kept quiet around strangers; as was proper custom for females. "Okay but we're just a call away if she gets to be too much for you." Qhuinn grinned as they vanished.

'_Jackass, you think Tahlly would have beat that out of him by now_.' Vio thought growling. He loosened his grip but didn't let go; he knew better than that. Once they were gone she put up a fight again trying to get out of his grip. "Let go!" Emma snapped. "No! I want to talk you." Vio said gripping her wrist.

He didn't want to bruise her but he didn't want to let her go. "About what!? About how you left without a word?! Do you want to talk about that?!" Emma exclaimed turning and facing him. He could see tears welding up in her eyes. "Emma please stop listen." Vio said looking her straight in the eye to show her he needed to do this.

Emma took a deep breath and looked away. "Okay, but let's do it somewhere else." Emma said. "Is a Waffle House okay?" Vio asked quietly. "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They both dematerialize to the local Waffle House. Inside it was dead but cozy. They sat at a booth. The waitress walked over with a pen and pad. She was chewing gum, she looked like she was straight out of a classic movie. "A coffee with blackberry waffles." Vio said barely looking at her.

"And for you?" The waitress asked turning towards Emma. "Oh nothing,…" She started but Vio cut her off. "She'll have a sweet ice tea with the strawberry crapes, thank you." Vio said ushering her off. "But I have no money." Emma protested when she left.

"So? It's my treat. I have enough money." Vio said reaching across the table for her hands but she shrank back. "Emma why are you here?" Vio asked leaving his hands out. "I told you before, I'm only passing though." Emma whispered. She didn't want the waitress to over heard them.

"Okay but why aren't you home; back in North Carolina?" Vio asked. "The same reason you aren't. I had someone I had to find." Emma hissed glaring at him. Vio tried not to wince, she always knew how to get to him. "And why are you going by Vio now? What kind of name is that? I thought Vincent was a lovely name." Emma snapped.

"It's not a good name for a warrior." Vio whispered folding his hands together. Emma's jaw dropped nearly to the table. "A warrior? So this means you found who you were looking for then? You found the real you?" Emma asked sitting back. "You could say that. I found my father and confirmed what everyone thought for years. I'm not Khalem's son, I'm the offspring of the warrior Vishous." Vio explained.

Emma curse under her and looked completely floored. If she would have been standing Vio guessed he would have had to catch her. "Oh sweet virgin." She muttered. '_She ain't that sweet._' Vio thought as the coffee and tea arrived. "You're food will be up soon." The waitress said then hurried off again.

"Now let's get back to you and why you're here in Caldwell." Vio said. It took her a moment longer to process everything then she turned to him. "That's why you stopped going by your birth name. You got a new one when you join the Brotherhood." Emma figured out. "Yes, my new name is Violence but everyone calls me Vio." He explained sitting back into the bright red vinyl booth.

"Now about you." He pressed on. "Vincent do you really think I could handle that place after you left? That place was like a prison afterwards. I got a degree put a plan together and I left." Emma said sitting up straight. Her voice had a hard edge to it now, like she didn't want to discuss this topic.

"Plan? What plan?" Vio asked this time getting a hold of her hand. He felt electricity race up his arm at contact. "To get out of there and any other unwanted, unmated females and do something good to help the race." Emma said for the first time meeting his eyes. He saw determination and passion in hers.

The waitress came over with their food. Setting Emma's red plate in front of her and then Vio's. "Let me know if there's anything else." She said then headed off. 'Working the graveyard shift must suck. It has to be boring.' Emma thought watching the waitress walk off. Then she turned her attention back to Vincent,…Vio.

"You remembered my favorite I see." Emma said picking up her fork. "You don't change much Emma. You're hair is even longer like when I left." Vio said with a small, sad smile. Vio left go of her hand to pick up his fork. She felt the heat leave her arm. "Well, why mess with a good style?" Emma asked.

They sat in silence while they ate. 'This silence is killing me. Anything we can talk about is a dangerous subject.' Emma thought as she finished her meal. "So what was this plan of yours?" Vio asked making her choke on her tea. "Emma?!" He explained getting up and going over to her.

"I- I'm fine." She choked out. "The question was just unexpected." Emma coughed making him sit down. '_He was always quick to worry_.' Emma thought smiling a bit. '_He's changed so much but parts of him are still the same._' Emma thought. "The plan was just to get way form home and to take anyone who wanted to come. You know be rebellious and free." Emma said her smile turning into a private one.

He land a fifty on the table and stood up. "Come on I'll walk you back." Vo said taking her hand and helping her out of the booth. "Walk me where?" She laughed. "Until you get sick of me and dematerialize back to your place." He said. She chuckled as they left the Waffle House. "There's the Vincent I grew up with." Emma chuckled. As they walked towards down town the air of saturated with the smell of baby powder.

"Lessers, wanna take care of a few?" Emma asked with a smirk. "No, not with you here." He said stopping in front of an alley. "You saw I can handle myself why don't you let me fight?" You always did this when we were young." Emma growled. "I don't want to see you get hurt." Vio growled. "Too late! Now let me fight!" She snapped.

Then a male scream filled the air and the two of them raced down the alley.


	7. Chapter 7

Lover Discovered

Violence rest his head on his hand. He had been watching the cameras all night. Nothing had happened all night. He really hated his nights off. "Yo Vio!" He roommate Blay agreed as he entered the Pit. Violence tugged his diamond eyes away the scene to stare at his roommate. "How was it tonight?" Vio asked.

"Nah, it was an average night." Blay shrugged flopping on the couch. Vio went to the fridge and pulled out two coronas. He handed one to Blay. "Thanks, actually I overheard your dad and Butch talking about something strange." Blay said sipping his beer.

"Really? I wonder if he'll share tonight at last meal." Vio said taking another pull of his corona. Blay glanced up at him with a 'do you really think so look'. "He's your father do you really think he would gossip like that?" Blay asked. "No, you're right. He won't say anything." Vio said walking back to his bank of computer.

He glanced over them once more then flipped them off. "Let's head up." He said exiting the Pit. Everyone had gathered in the dining room. Blay had been right V didn't say a word about anything strange. He would have done the same thing. '_Why worry everyone._' Vio guess was V's thought process.

Looking at Vishous could be freaking for Violence. It was looking like in a mirror. Hell they could be twins if Vio grew a goatee and got a tattoo. That made it extremely easy to prove his heredity. They even thought the same. It could just be straight up eerie sometimes. That's why his warrior name was so close to his fathers.

Sometimes Vio thought it was all a big joke. Even his warrior name was close to his fathers. But there was a big difference between Vishous and Violence, well two actually Butch and Jane. Vishous was attached to other creatures Vio wasn't. He could pack up and leave, except he would be hunted down like a dog.

Well let's face it if it wasn't for his father and Jane's graces he wouldn't even be here. He excused himself from the table when he was done and went back down to the Pit. Everyone usually went off on their own after dinner. Sometimes they had group actives but that was usually on weekends. Vio hardly took part though.

Everyone was nice enough but he just always had this feeling he couldn't shake. He felt out of place. He always blamed his upbringing. He sat back down at the screens and still nothing. He sighed and flipped opened and old, large, leather bound book. Much like his father, Vio was always in the pursuit of knowledge.

The rest of the night quickly faded as did the day. Vio sipped his coffee as he waited for the shutters to rise. He of course had not slept a wink. He do what he did best, kill lesser. Hitting the streets of Caldwell was something he was born to do even when he didn't know it. Growing up he never thought he would be doing this.

Once the shutters the house woke up. He quickly ate dinner and headed out. This had been his life for years but the last couple of months he had embraced it. Mostly so he wouldn't have to deal with the others. He knew they all wanted answers. Answer he couldn't say. When he was out here he didn't have to think of that, could think of it.

He dematerialized to downtown Caldwell in his rounds he passed the strip at least three of four times. Most the action within a mile of the clubs. Vampires like to gather there as did lesser. Predators loved to stay close to their prey. Fortunately lesser's mind weren't hard for Vio. They weren't dumb staying close to humans but they weren't that smart either.

He began to make his rounds. Within a half an hour it started to rain. '_That useless weatherman said nothing about rain_.' Vio thought looking up at the dark sky. With the rain everyone disappeared. '_Afraid of melting_?' He wondered as he continued down the alley. '_This is almost as bad as sitting at home._' He thought as he came out to the main street.

The scent of baby powder tickled his nose. He looked around and saw a bastard duck down an adjacent alley. He quickly but quietly crept after him. By the time he got to the heart of the alley the lesser was sprawled on the ground spilling out his black oil like blood. His throat had been slashed.

Vio bend down and examined the wound. "This was done with a dagger." Vio muttered. He quickly looked up and saw a shadow running towards the mouth of the alley. "Hey you!" He shouted running after the figure. He reached the main street and the figure was gone. Only a light scent of Magnolias left behind.

"A female?" Vio muttered. 'She must have been his intended victim. She must have been scared.' Vio thought turning back to finish off the lesser. '_Man this was the strange incident Blay overheard Vishous talking about_.' Vio thought. He finished the lesser off and continued with his work. But the female stayed on his mind all night.

Chapter 2

Vio set it in his mind to make sure he talked to his dad by the end of the night. 'How did a female kill a lesser?' He wondered as he sat down at their usually booth. ZeroSum seemed a little less crowded tonight. But then again it was nearly the human holiday. The drunks seem to try to straighten up around Christmas.

He ordered his usually Sothern Comfort on the rocks. It wasn't long until a few others join him. Luckily for him V came in early. Vio let him get a few drinks then went over to him. "I need to speak to you tonight at home.' Vio whispered as he sat next to him. "About?" V asked finishing off his drink. "A female. I give you more detail at home." Vio whispered. V just nodded and Vio got up from the booth.

"Their relationship seems to tense." Phury muttered shaking his head. "Nah, it seems kinda superficial to me. It's only skin deep. They share DNA and that's about it." Zsadist said looking away. "I guess so. There's no real bond there." Phury said taking another pull of beer. Vio sat back down with the young warriors.

He was so out of place. He was older then all of the younger warriors by at least ten years. But he was too young for to hang with the original brothers. Besides that would just be awkward with his father around. He finished off another glass then headed for home. No need to drag out the night anymore.

She appeared in the woods just a few yards from her targeted goal. She pushed her away through the tall grass and weaved through the trees. She stumbled her way into the clearing. A fire was roaring. It cracked loudly as she approached.

A curvy figured turned towards her. "Why are you back so early?" It questioned. "A ran into a brother." She answered flopping down. "Wanda you must be more careful. Did he see you in the light?" The figure asked sounding slightly annoyed but alarmed. "No it was in a dark alley. I think he followed the lesser I had tailing me." Wanda sighed. "Please be careful one already saw Risa." The figured pleaded. " Yes '_mahmen_.'" Wanda scoffed.

V showed up in the Pit not long after Vio had settled in front of his computers. He ran his hands though his shoulder length black hair. He took a deep breath. He had ran into Janie on his way down. The wound still stung even now. He ran his hair though his grayish black hair and he groaned. He was such a sucker.

"Don't beat yourself up too bad." V said nearly making Vio jumped. He hadn't heard him come in. "Who's beating who up?" He questioned denying his self mutilation as always. "What did you want to talk about?" V asked lighting up his cigarette. Vio noticed V always got this nostalgic look in his eyes when he sat at the computers, or whenever he was in the Pit.

Vio got up from his computers and went towards the kitchen to distract himself from his father's gaze. "Blay took me; he overheard you talking to Butch about a strange incident that happened to you last night. I want to know, did you see a female with a lesser?" Vio asked pulling out a Coke.

"Something like that. I went to gut a lesser I saw went down an alley but there was none when I got into the alley. Just the black circle they leave and a female's scent. I didn't see one." V said taking another drag.

"I saw one; well I didn't see her kill it. I just saw him dying on the ground and her running away. I chased her but I couldn't catch her." He confessed pooping it open. "What do you suppose it means?" He asked. Vio shrugged. "What have female killers on your hands?" "But why? Females usually don't go around killing lessers. Not the females around here." V said.

"No females have got missing around here have got missing. Do you think it's just one rouge female?" Vio asked. "Most likely. We'll just have to keep our eyes open." V said. "We? Meaning?" Vio asked. "Well the Brothers we laugh at us still they spilt a gut so let's keep this on DL." V said finishing his cigarette.

He stamped in out on his gloved hand. That was one trait he was glad he didn't inherit. He's grandmother had been kind to him. She had been nice of enough to see him though the transition she had even brought a Chosen with her.

"You're right they would think it was a big joke." Vio said pulling his eyes away from the hand. "But I don't get a good feeling about this." Vio muttered shaking his head. "Let's just see how it goes. Besides she is kinda helping us." V said taking towards the door. Vio just watched him away out the door not saying a thing.

Vio flopped down on his bed. He didn't sleep much but his bed was his favorite place to think. His best ideas had come from lying in a bed. Mostly because no one disturbed him when they thought he was asleep but that was even before he came to the Brotherhood. His Aunt Katie didn't like to wake him up either.

Vio didn't get much thinking done though; he must have been more tired than he thought because he eventually did fall asleep. He didn't like to sleep, not only did it make him feel lazy but he usually felt worse afterwards.

Vio's past in comparison to his father's, or Butch's or Qhuinn's. His family had loved him, what family he did have. The society just didn't like him; he was born out of wedlock. It wasn't often that the teasing came back it was the disappointment that haunted him. All those he had let down to find his father and become a brother.

Vio woke up in a cold sweat. He checked the clock. It was nearly noon he had slept six hours. That had to been a record for him. He got up and decided to go eat something he had ended up sleeping though Last Meal.

"Sun rise in five minutes! Sunrise in five!" Wanda shouted banging a small gong. She counted the group as their scurried past her. "All accounted for?" Risa asked. Wanda nodded. "Yes so 'Mahmen' can quit worrying." Wanda growled. "It's in her job description. She will always worry." Wanda just grumbled something unintelligent.

"You know if she ever heard you say that she would slap you across this forest." Risa whispered concerned. "Ha! I like to see her try." Wanda exclaimed. "Don't let her cool appearance fool you. 'Mahmen' is a fierce fighter." Risa warned then headed into the cave. Wanda just kept grumbling as she headed into the cave.

Chapter 3

Emma emerged from the cave, the sun had just set. Her timing was excellent. She pushed the boulder back from the cave's mouth. She was on the field tonight and she couldn't wait. She had to fix up the last two screw ups. If she could find the brothers.

Easing their minds would be a hard task but keeping the distance and not getting caught would be the bigger predicament. She stretched began her morning routine she knew the others would get up in a few. Emma loved these few moments by herself. Living a group like hers didn't give her much 'me' time. But it was always better to travel in numbers.

"Are you ready for the field?" Casey asked as she crawled out of the cave. "Yup I sure am. Ready for your day off Casey?" Emma asked as she started on her legs. "Yup I feel like I took on thirty lessers last night. I may need your magic touch at the end of the night." Casey said smiling at Emma. "Jeez, enough with the vague hints; I'll give you a massage when I get back." Emma said being sarcastic.

"There are still things from old life you enjoy and you know it." Casey said copying Emma. Casey was Emma's right hand woman. Casey had been there since Emma had started this Hodge- podge crew. "Please check anyone for injures before they leave." Emma said standing up. "I'll do better I'll keep them here until you get back. Are you gathering breakfast right?" Casey asked.

"Yeah I'll be right back with some wild apples. I heard northeastern apple in autumn are the best." Emma said picking up a backpack. She disappeared into the surrounding forest. She wasn't gone long the forest had plenty of trees with apples. She even found some ripe berries. '_I think these are gooseberries._' Emma thought as she popped one in her mouth.

Within an hour Emma and her troops were in the city. Emma liked to get out early. Lesser weren't out before midnight, usually. But if she could one before then and take him out before he did any damage that night. Emma hit the streets near the clubs. She preferred to have her experienced members in this part of town; which is why Wanda and Risa were usually on the edge of town.

She walked the alley and came out on Main Street. The humans were already lining up to get into the clubs. She probably couldn't get into those venues if she wanted. She was in a pair of jeans and a ragged T. But she didn't need to be in there anyway. Lessers avoided large crowds, all their fighting was done in shadow. That's how she liked it.

Vio grinded his teeth as he excused himself from the table. He swore he was backwards sometimes. For most people sleep took the edge off of them but not for Vio. It made him edgy as hell. Of course that nightmare he woke up to didn't help at all. It was his favorite nightmare in a way, his favorite nightmare to hate. It was then most frequent and most vivid.

Vio headed down to the Pit the arm up. He put on half his ammo safe, there was no way he could put it all on. His collection had long quite large in the last few years. He dematerialized to downtown. He began to walk the streets; this is when he felt most alive. He was armed, powerful and lethal, and right now he was a force that wanted to reckon with.

The steady drizzle that covered the city a few hours later was not welcomed by any on the streets. But Mother Nature didn't seem to care she just kept on going. Emma stood down a covering. She sighed as she scooted closer to the edge of the protection. She was feeling crowded with the four humans that were sharing her protection.

'_Is this isn't what I needed. I need to find that brother and those lessers_.' She thought as she gave up on staying dry. She walked the in the rain. She knew those stupid humans were staring at her but she didn't care she had a job she needed to get done. Both girls had given the same description so she knew she only had one brother to tango with; thank the virgin.

She needed to find the tall brother with longish black hair and tattoos. She began to loop around the clubs again, rumors stated the brothers hang out in ZeroSum. But rumors couldn't be trusted. Civilians didn't actually know who the brothers were just that were huge, but so was most of her species. Emma was on the thin but compared to humans she wasn't

Emma did have a figure most human women would kill for; even with her nomad lifestyles she still had curves. But compared to normal females she was thin and tall. But then again Emma had never been normal even when she was a part of society she had as much contract with others as she did now. Actually she probably got more now since the crew was six strong.

Emma shook her head. She needed to focus. She was like this on rainy days, losing herself in her thoughts. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and let her sixth sense extend out. She sensed a male nearby. He was powerful and he seemed a little edgy. She could sense another source of energy. '_A vampire and lesser._' She thought heading towards them her hand on her needles.

Vio had finally cornered the action he had been waiting for all night. He had found a new recruit; he still had his light brown hair and matching eyes. But this newbie wasn't gonna take his edge off completely but it would help. Whatever was left could be eroded away by Southern Comfort. The recruit took out a switch blade. Vio fought to roll his eyes.

That little flimsy thing couldn't hold a candle to his black dragger. 'Pa-lease! At least give me more than five minutes of a half way decent fight.' Vio thought as he took down the _lesser_ in a blink of an eye. The lesser hit the ground to only be nailed himself. He saw a tall figure hid partial in the shadow as he fell. He tried to get up but realized he was paralyzed.

'What the hell?' He thought as growled at the figured. He looked down at his arms. Just four lengths away from his elbow was a small long needle. "What the hell is on these needles?" He growled. "Nothing, they're just needles." The voice said with slight amusement in her voice. He snarled at the voice. 'The female? Is her real targets us and not them?' He wondered as his mind began to race.

'_Damn I reacted without thinking. But he matched the descriptions. He has the longish black hair and a tattoo on his forearm_.' Emma thought reasoning with herself. She was trying to calm herself; her mind was going crazy over the fact she just jeopardize herself and her crew.

'Now to erase his mind.' Emma thought steeping closer so she was only keeping a few feet form him but keeping in the shadows. To scrub a mind you usually didn't need to t touch the person. But the stronger the mind the closer you had to been and Emma knew the Brothers were no light weights.

She closed her eyes and focused on her 'victim'. She found a small hole in his shields. It took her longer than what she wanted. His growls got louder and longer as he tried to move his arms. Then a huge headache hit her. She reached for her head. "Uggh, you are a hard case." She groaned as she rubbed her forehead. His memories flooded her mind all at once.

She grasped and held one hand over her heart. "Vincent?" She muttered looking down at the fallen warrior. He stopped struggling and looked up at her. "Emma?" He questioned staring into the dark. She stepped into the light to allow him a better look. He grasped and went wide eyed.

Chapter 4

"No way!" She breathed stepping closer. She usually never got this close to a target. She didn't stop until she was standing over him. She was silent for a long time. "Say something." Vio said closing his eyes. But he didn't need her to say anything her eyes said it all.

All that disbelieve, shock and hurt were perfect visible in her eyes. She shook her head and said barely above a whisper "What do you want me to say?" Vio felt a stab in his chest; like someone had plugged his dagger though his chest. "Emma,…" He whispered to get her to look back at him.

He was at a loss of words. '_I couldn't apologize enough and she wouldn't believe me if I did say those two small words_.' He thought. She sniffled as she squatted beside him. She pull a needle out of his wrist and he could feel his left hand again.

"It's been a lot time Vincent." She said. God how long had it been since someone called him by his real name. "Yes it has, too long." He said trying to give her a smile. She removed the next needle that was half way between his wrist and elbow but it was closer to the thumb side of his arm. He moved the arm to work out the soreness.

They were quiet as she slowly moved the next few. She finished his arms then began on his legs. "When did you learn this useful little trick?" He asked tired of trying to think of the right thing to say. "I learned the basic pressure point nearly thirty years ago but it took me a decade to learn the paralyze part." Emma said not looking at him.

Foot steps pounded at the mouth of the alley. "Emma!? Is that you?" A male voice shouted slowly coming towards them. Emma quickly stood up. "Yes Hhorror, Sorry I just finished a lesser off. I was cleaning my needles." She said turning towards the male. "Dawn draws near we hadn't heard from you in nearly an hour." He said still getting closer. "I'm sorry I didn't realize. Stop I'll meet you in the street. This is a nasty one." She said. He silently turned around and left the alley.

"Sorry I have to go." She said turning back to Vio, who was still on the ground. "But why? Can't you stay?" He asked as she leaned down to take out the rest of the needles. "No you saw to that thirty years ago." She said pulling out the second last to needle. He grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer. "Emma I can explain that." He pleaded.

"I'm sure you can. Just by looking at you I can tell you're different. It seems the Virgin was kind to you. But I do not wish to hear it Vincent or whatever your name is now." Emma said taking the last needle out and quickly jumped away from him. She knew he wouldn't physical hurt her but a touch from him would crumble her fragile defense.

"Violence, my new name is Violence, if you're ever in trouble call it out, I'll hear it anywhere in the city." He said standing up. "I won't be in this city much longer, I was just passing through." She said disappearing in front of him. Vio took in a deep breath; inhaling the sweet scent of Magnolias.

He got up and headed towards ZeroSum. He figured everyone else had left for home already but he needed a stiff drink. '_What's she doing this far from home?_' He thought as he wobbled out of the alley. "Those damn needles pack a punch." He muttered as he made his way towards the strip. His mind began to race with thoughts. He only got a block and his head began to throb.

He placed his head in hand and dematerialized to the Pit. Blay and the others weren't back yet. He grab a glass and tried to pour a bottle of Southern comfort but his hand were too shaky so he just sipped the bottle. He tried to beat the memories but he failed. It didn't help it seemed to speed up the train bustling towards him. He managed to get to the couch before his past flooded his mind.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he wasn't in the Pit anymore. _He was in a huge back yard with manicured gardens and Magnolias trees. Before him was a swing and a small tiny girl. Well she wasn't a girl she was 22 but she thin, tall and flat chested. Well she was tall for a pretrans girl. She was in an elegant flowing white grown. She had a smile on her face. _

"_Vincent you're so sweet." She giggled. He loved her giggled back then. He would do anything to hear it. He sat next to her. "I just love to please you." He smiled making her giggle again. He knew she loved this mushy stuff. And since they parents announced their engagement they had spent every second together trying to figure each other out. _

_She leaned in and kissed his cheek. She had said she wouldn't kiss him until the mating. Her Magnolia scent flooded his nose. He embraced her and kept her close. "I never want to leave this place. I will always be with you." He wished into her ear. "I know Vincent and I will never doubt that." She whispered back burying her face into his small neck. _

"Vio?! Hey Vio are you alright?!" Blay shouted as he shook Vio. Vio's eyes sprang open and he sat up. "Whoa! What?" He asked sitting up. "You didn't seem to be breathing and you weren't responding." Blay said with worry written all over his face. "Sorry I was daydreaming." Vio said getting off the couch and heading into the kitchen.

"Daydreaming? You were practical comatose. I was about to call Doc Jane." Blay exclaimed following him. "I'm fine. See everything is working." He said twirling around and waving his arms. Blay gave him an incredulous look. "If you say so." He said unconvinced. Vio just rolled his eyes and got out a bottle of water and headed to his bank of computers.

Emma arrived the campground still flustered. Her mind wouldn't give yelling things she should have yelled at him. She held her head as she walked the camp. "Something wrong Emma?" Casey asked standing up. She rubbed her head and nodded. "Yes, and we need to pack up. We need to leave the city asap." Emma said crossing her arms over her chest trying to fake fine but her head was throbbing.

"MAHMEN! MAHMEN!" Two of her follow members shouted running towards them as fast as they could. "What is it?" Emma asked turning back towards them. They huffed and puffed as they tried to get it out. "They…. They got …. Got…." They tried to force out. "Take deep breaths and take your time." Emma said standing over them.

The red hair caught her breath first she stood straight up. "They got Wanda." She panted. "Who's they?" Emma asked feeling a lump in her throat. "Lesser, we came on them as they got her into a van. We couldn't stop them." The brunette male said finally speaking. "We can't leave her!" Risa exclaimed.

"We won't and in ever said we would. We'll postpone moving until we locate her. Someone get Shuffer on the phone then here. He fed her recently he can locate her. And get him here before dawn! We only have forty five minutes! If we can't get her tonight I want to be prepared!" Emma shouted pointing to people to assign jobs she shouted.

"Yes Mahmen!" They replied. '_That damn idiot! What was she thinking? Why wasn't she with here with her partner? I need to talk to Risa._' Emma thought growling. "Sweet Virgin please watch over her and protect her." Emma whispered holding her closed fist to her closed mouth.

Chapter 5

The outsiders quickly scrambled into the cave and rolled the boulder in front of the entrance. Emma stood with her back to the boulder as her eyes scanned seated her small group. There was only eight of them with Wanda gone. Emma let a deep growl escaped her throat the echoed though the cave.

"Okay Risa start explaining why you weren't with Wanda tonight." Emma hissed as her gold eyes narrowed. Risa fidgeted under the glare; most people did actually. "I swear I was gone for five minutes." Risa said rocking a bit with her knees curled up to her. "Well five minutes is all it took her them to get her. And what were you doing for those five minutes that Wanda couldn't be with you?" Emma growled.

Vio filled behind the rest of the Brothers into Wrath's office. He had called a meeting after Last Meal. "Shut the door Vio." Wrath ordered. Vio shut the door and stood in front of it. "Early this evening Brother Z witness a kidnapping." Wrath said. "Oh they're back to that are they?" Rhage asked. "Yes but Z was able to tag the vehicle with a tracker. Hopefully the female can last though the day." Wrath said.

"Why? There might be taking her to the biggest hide out there have." Qhuinn asked. "If they don't notice the tracker it's a good thing. We can take more out then." Vio said. "There was two vampire that tried to chase the van. They called her by her name." Z said. A few of the Brothers cursed.

"That means she has a family, and one was a male. She might be his mate." Z said. And that meant they would try to rescue her for her lover's sake. "When do we head out?" Vio asked sighing. "I'm sending you the younger warriors out tomorrow at eight." Wrath said. Vio nodded in understanding.

Everyone else had gone to sleep but Emma. Emma pace the length of the cave and then the width. She had to have traced the perimeter at least a dozen times. She hated waiting; but it's all she could with the sun up. She needed her back up.

She sat down against the boulder and kept her eyes on her 'pride.' She debated on who to take with her. '_I can't take the whole group. That would be suicide. I could take Ghuilty with me. He is her mate after all. I know Casey can handle herself but she might need to hold down the fort here.' _She thought as her eyes settled on Casey.

'_But Dhanger could hold this place instead. He loves a good fight and this will probably be one hell of one.' _Emma thought resting her head on her hand. She looked over her four mated males and their _shellans_. Ghuilty was curled up in the corner reaching out for his mate. Emma sighed and muttered "I'll get your mate back to you."

Vio geared up for the night. He had easily tracked the bug to a remote farm house. '_How typical_,' he thought as he stared at the screen. It was just gonna be another recon mission. They had done plenty of those lately. Yeah they were risky but sometimes it was the only way to save their people.

Well they weren't exactly Vio's people but what else could he call them? He headed upstairs to meet the others. He was lagging behind which was usually for him. But he just felt like he needed to have extra protection tonight. He didn't have his father's incredible powers but when he got these feelings he went with them.

Emma appeared in a field fifty feet from a run down one story farm house. '_Jeez what a dump.'_ She thought as she walked up to Ghuilty. It took a little bit of blood and focus but the plan had come together. The red head Nina and her mate Cruelhty appeared a few feet behind them. Emma it was best they came since they saw her get captured.

They prepared they weapons and Emma went forward. They had gone over this plan for hours and did some practicing. They could only get this right once. Emma had to draw out the lesser and Nina and Cruelhty would fill them with bullets while Ghuilty saved his mate.

'_Please sweet virgin watch over the others involved and let no harm come to them_.' Emma thought as she charged the door. She kicked down the door and took a few shoots with the pistol she owned, and then took off across the field. She knew they were following her. She could easily out run them; she had been for years.

She counted her steps and stopped at fifty and looked back at them. Shots rang out though the air. But Emma heard more than two guns going off. She saw most the slayer fall in front of her. She took care of the ones who got to close for comfort. She raced back towards the house jumping over the dead.

"What is that idiot thinking?" Qhuinn growled as they watched a female race back towards the house. "Go stop her Vio we'll cover you from those crazy gun welding idiots." Qhuinn said. Vio quickly darted across the field. '_What the hell is that idiot thinking?!_' Vio thought as he got to the door.

Emma for the second time in twenty-four hours ran into the last male she wanted to see. She stared up at him and of the look on his face; he was staring back. They both grasped. "Who is he?!" Ghuilty asked. He was carrying a bleeding and unconscious Wanda.

Emma glanced back at him then made a split decision. She tackled Vincent to the ground and pinned him. "RUN! And tell the others the same! It's the Brotherhood!" Emma shouted. Ghuilty didn't argue thankfully, he was always a good male. "GO HOME!" She shouted over to Nina and Cruelhty. She could see their hesitation but Ghuilty started to shout at them to listen. They dematerialized quickly.

Vio easily flung Emma off and had her pinned to the ground with her arm behind her back. He signaled to the others the coast was clear. "What are you doing out here?" Vio growled. Like he had to ask but he knew this was his one chance to explain himself to her. He had just taken off on her so fast.

"It's none of your business." She snarled back at him struggling against his grip. "Looks like you got a live one there." Qhuinn joked as they slowly walked up. "We don't need any heroes. We're losing enough civilians." Vio said standing up and keeping a hold Emma. "Fuck off!" Emma snarled.

Vio pegged her hard with a serious look. Emma just glared back at him. "Head back, I'll catch up." Vio said. He need to talk to her and having them around would only calm her up. She had always kept quiet around strangers; as was proper custom for females. "Okay but we're just a call away if she gets to be too much for you." Qhuinn grinned as they vanished.

'_Jackass, you think Tahlly would have beat that out of him by now_.' Vio thought growling. He loosened his grip but didn't let go; he knew better than that. Once they were gone she put up a fight again trying to get out of his grip. "Let go!" Emma snapped. "No! I want to talk you." Vio said gripping her wrist.

He didn't want to bruise her but he didn't want to let her go. "About what!? About how you left without a word?! Do you want to talk about that?!" Emma exclaimed turning and facing him. He could see tears welding up in her eyes. "Emma please stop listen." Vio said looking her straight in the eye to show her he needed to do this.

Emma took a deep breath and looked away. "Okay, but let's do it somewhere else." Emma said. "Is a Waffle House okay?" Vio asked quietly. "Yes."

Chapter 6

They both dematerialize to the local Waffle House. Inside it was dead but cozy. They sat at a booth. The waitress walked over with a pen and pad. She was chewing gum, she looked like she was straight out of a classic movie. "A coffee with blackberry waffles." Vio said barely looking at her.

"And for you?" The waitress asked turning towards Emma. "Oh nothing,…" She started but Vio cut her off. "She'll have a sweet ice tea with the strawberry crapes, thank you." Vio said ushering her off. "But I have no money." Emma protested when she left.

"So? It's my treat. I have enough money." Vio said reaching across the table for her hands but she shrank back. "Emma why are you here?" Vio asked leaving his hands out. "I told you before, I'm only passing though." Emma whispered. She didn't want the waitress to over heard them.

"Okay but why aren't you home; back in North Carolina?" Vio asked. "The same reason you aren't. I had someone I had to find." Emma hissed glaring at him. Vio tried not to wince, she always knew how to get to him. "And why are you going by Vio now? What kind of name is that? I thought Vincent was a lovely name." Emma snapped.

"It's not a good name for a warrior." Vio whispered folding his hands together. Emma's jaw dropped nearly to the table. "A warrior? So this means you found who you were looking for then? You found the real you?" Emma asked sitting back. "You could say that. I found my father and confirmed what everyone thought for years. I'm not Khalem's son, I'm the offspring of the warrior Vishous." Vio explained.

Emma curse under her and looked completely floored. If she would have been standing Vio guessed he would have had to catch her. "Oh sweet virgin." She muttered. '_She ain't that sweet._' Vio thought as the coffee and tea arrived. "You're food will be up soon." The waitress said then hurried off again.

"Now let's get back to you and why you're here in Caldwell." Vio said. It took her a moment longer to process everything then she turned to him. "That's why you stopped going by your birth name. You got a new one when you join the Brotherhood." Emma figured out. "Yes, my new name is Violence but everyone calls me Vio." He explained sitting back into the bright red vinyl booth.

"Now about you." He pressed on. "Vincent do you really think I could handle that place after you left? That place was like a prison afterwards. I got a degree put a plan together and I left." Emma said sitting up straight. Her voice had a hard edge to it now, like she didn't want to discuss this topic.

"Plan? What plan?" Vio asked this time getting a hold of her hand. He felt electricity race up his arm at contact. "To get out of there and any other unwanted, unmated females and do something good to help the race." Emma said for the first time meeting his eyes. He saw determination and passion in hers.

The waitress came over with their food. Setting Emma's red plate in front of her and then Vio's. "Let me know if there's anything else." She said then headed off. 'Working the graveyard shift must suck. It has to be boring.' Emma thought watching the waitress walk off. Then she turned her attention back to Vincent,…Vio.

"You remembered my favorite I see." Emma said picking up her fork. "You don't change much Emma. You're hair is even longer like when I left." Vio said with a small, sad smile. Vio left go of her hand to pick up his fork. She felt the heat leave her arm. "Well, why mess with a good style?" Emma asked.

They sat in silence while they ate. 'This silence is killing me. Anything we can talk about is a dangerous subject.' Emma thought as she finished her meal. "So what was this plan of yours?" Vio asked making her choke on her tea. "Emma?!" He explained getting up and going over to her.

"I- I'm fine." She choked out. "The question was just unexpected." Emma coughed making him sit down. '_He was always quick to worry_.' Emma thought smiling a bit. '_He's changed so much but parts of him are still the same._' Emma thought. "The plan was just to get way form home and to take anyone who wanted to come. You know be rebellious and free." Emma said her smile turning into a private one.

He land a fifty on the table and stood up. "Come on I'll walk you back." Vo said taking her hand and helping her out of the booth. "Walk me where?" She laughed. "Until you get sick of me and dematerialize back to your place." He said. She chuckled as they left the Waffle House. "There's the Vincent I grew up with." Emma chuckled. As they walked towards down town the air of saturated with the smell of baby powder.

"Lessers, wanna take care of a few?" Emma asked with a smirk. "No, not with you here." He said stopping in front of an alley. "You saw I can handle myself why don't you let me fight?" You always did this when we were young." Emma growled. "I don't want to see you get hurt." Vio growled. "Too late! Now let me fight!" She snapped.

Then a male scream filled the air and the two of them raced down the alley.

Chapter 7

The two had come upon a gruesome scene. A male was surrounded by three lessers. The male was on the ground as the lessers kick and beat him. Vio growled and went to pull out his glock but Emma had already take off towards them. "You idiot!" He hissed as he followed. She took off the one on the left.

He looked like the newest. His light hair was more of a gray than a white. The lesser was still twice her size. Vio got the other two away from the civilian. He had to work fast so the lesser didn't hurt Emma, or even get the chance to. Unfortunately for Vio these were experienced lessers. He had to focus.

With his attention divided the lessers did get some shots in on him. One got a hold of his arms as the other took cheap shots. Then he heard the lesser cursing and let go of him. Emma had disabled her lesser and was on the back of the lesser shoving needles into him. '_Almost there_.' She thought as she shoved another needle in him.

The lesser backed into the nearby building. "UGH!" She grunted as she dropped her final needle. The lesser then got a evil smile, then slammed back into the building. Emma's whole body began to bloom with pain but she held on tight and began to choke him. The lesser began to thrash around but she kept a hold of him until he slammed them down on the ground.

Vio saw Emma's blood slip on to the cold dirty ground and that was it. He quickly finished off the lesser he had on the ground. Then football tackled the lesser who had got to his feet. He beat him mercilessly once the lesser was unrecognizable Vio sent him back to the Omega, plunging his dagger into him.

He went over to Emma and picked her up. Her head wound was significant, blood dripped from the gash, turning her light brown hair a dark red. He flipped open his phone and called the first person he could think of, Vishous.

"Hey I need help! I have injured civilians, a male and a female. The male needs to be taken to Havers, but the female,…she might die if Doctor Jane doesn't see her. The wound isn't bad but she's bleed bad" Vio said gulping as he looked down at Emma. He took a deep breath and pleaded. "Please hurry I'm on Trade down an alley." Vio said.

"Okay son we'll be there. We have your location. Are you alright you sound…off." V asked as Vio heard a car door slam. V hung up and Vio tried to dress the wound. He laid her back down and took his shirt off. He wrapped it around the wound. Then he went over to the male who was also out cold.

Vio finished off the parlayed lesser and waited for help to arrive. It was only five minutes but it seemed like an hour to Vio. Two cars had arrived Phury had followed Vishous. They managed to get the male into the backseat of Phury's BMW . Phury sped off once the male was buckled in. Vio got into the Escalade's backseat. Vishous and Butch got into the front and Vishous drove like a madman.

Vio guessed V could probably feel the anxious Vio was throwing off. Once to the mansion Vio raced down to the clinic. "Whoa boy!" Butch exclaimed as he chased him. V followed at a normal pace. Jane had a table ready for him and was ready to begin to start when he entered the clinic.

Once he had her down he went over to scrub down. "No Vio I have a doggen here to help. You're too frazzled to operate. Go wait outside." Janie ordered. Vio opened and closed his mouth but didn't argue. He went out to the waiting room.

Vio and Butch then caught up to him. "She's important to you isn't he?" V asked staring Vio in the eyes. Vio looked at him stunned then nodded. "Yes is she."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jane was in the OR for a little more than a hour. She snapped off the mask and gloves. Vio went right over to her. Vishous was right behind him. Vishous had stayed the whole time. Probably because V thought Vio needed to be watched. V placed his hand on Vio's shoulder as if to steady him. If Vio was unbalanced as he felt, then he probably looked like a green horn twenty one year drunk.

"The damage was minimal. The impact jarred the Temporal and Sphenoid. The bleeding was a result of some superficial veins that were ruptured. I sutured the bones back together and closed the veins." Jane informed them. Vio let out a deep sigh. "So she'll be alright?" Vishous asked patting Vio's shoulder.

"Yes, she should be up by First Meal at the latest. She'll be a little groggy and I'll want to keep her for overnight surveillance. But you can go in and see her if you want." Jane said giving him a small smile. "Thank you." Vio said nodding and pulling out of V's grip. "Violence!" Vishous called after him.

Vio turned and faced him. "Don't think you've gotten out of explaining why that female was on the field with you." V said. The look V gave him was cold enough to chill him to the bone. Even with the race in the twenty first century some old laws were just unbreakable. "You'll know where to find me." Vio said.

Jane was being extra careful with Emma. But who could blame her; head injuries were scary. Even for vampires head injuries could be fatal. Emma looked like a scene out one of the dramatic hospital soap opera. Jane had all the machines in the PT room hooked up to her. The monitor beat steadily.

There was a small bandage on the left side of Emma's head. Vio was guess Jane probably had to shave part of her head to get to the injury. But the bandage was only two by two inches and it was located right above her ear. He could have sat next to her and watched over her. But he didn't want to seem stalker-ish.

Vishous and Jane knew the truth but the whole of the house didn't need to know. He heard enough of Qhuinn's mouth. He placed his hand gently on the top of her head. "You did great Emma. Now rest." He whispered. She groaned as he pulled his hand away. But she caught it, well sorta

She was turning over to lay on her side and caught his hand under her arm. He sighed and pulled it out from under her. He sat in the chair and decided she did need surveillance. He would stay here until V came to talk to him. Vio didn't have to wait any longer than he thought. After a few hours V entered the PT room. He closed the door behind him. Vio could smell the fancy French soap when he sat down across the bed.

Vio had been right on the money. He knew exactly what V had done in the last few hours since they saw each other. "Let's get right down to it. How did this female end up injured on the field with you?" Vishous asked staring at Vio with the same diamond eyes. Vio sighed and explained the whole night.

Vio had left had the important details, he just told V he knew Emma from his previous life and that she had been there with her team to rescued their captive friend. "Ashe sounds like a strong female." Vishous said. "Yes, she's stubborn if that's what you're getting at. I couldn't have talked her out of fighting even if I tried mind games." Vio informed him.

"Once she wakes up you know she'll have to stay here a few days just be to be safe." V said. Vio hide his grin. 'That just means more time with her.' Vio thought. "Yes I realize this. She won't like it but she'll have to deal." Vio said. "Now before you said she was important to you, was she just a important friend from the past or something more?" Vishous asked staring Vio in the eye.

'If I lie he'll know so might as well come clean. Otherwise it might come and bit me when she wakes up.' Vio thought. "Yes she was my fiancée." Vio said. V gave a small sad smile and reached across the bed and patted Vio's shoulder. "Then she'll be welcomed here as long as she wants to stay." V said.

Vio smiled and thanked him. "Go get some food and a shower. If she wakes up I'll let her know you'll be right back." Vishous said. Vio nodded and got up. V got up and began to straighten the PT room up. It wasn't a mess but he figured Jane would want it a bit more organized; it was still in a bit of disarray from Emma's surgery.

Vishous heard a groan and the machine began to normalize. "Violence?" She whispered, she was able audile. Vishous turned to face her. "No female, I'm not Violence." Vishous informed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Emma went white and clutched the sheet closer to her. Vishous could smell her fear all the way across the room. "Calm down female, I won't hurt you." V said crossing his arms over his chest so she could see his hands.

"Where am I?" She asked using her peripheral vision to look around the room. '_She's a_ _smart female keeping her eyes on her target but guarding her surroundings_.' V thought. "You're at undisclosed location. You were injured while fighting the enemy and needed a small head surgery." V explained.

"Where's Violence?" Emma asked as her eyes settled on Vishous. "I finally focused him out of the room to go get some food and a shower. He wouldn't leave you like a dog and his master." V said. She stifled a laugh. "Knowing Violence he probably feels guilt." Emma said with a smirk.

'_Guilt for something he shouldn't_.' Emma thought as she glanced at the door. "He'll probably be back in fifteen minutes. So while he's gone; why don't you explain your connection with Vio?" V asked. "We were childhood friends that were promised to each other." Emma replied point blank.

'_Well their stories match up_.' V thought. "How long was the surgery?" Emma asked. "It took about an hour and you've been sleep for maybe three hours." V explained. '_Damn the team is probably freaking out_.' Emma thought. "How long will you keep me here?" Emma asked leveling V with one of her own looks.

"In a hurry to leave already? So you two aren't as close as he lets on." V pointed out. "Notice in all my sentences I used past tense. We WERE close. Now we each have our own lives to return to." Emma said. V's look just about froze Emma. "You have no bonding scent on you so I know you don't have a male to return to and there for you probably don't have any young ones either." V growled.

"Hm, so warriors are like the rest of the race too? Just because I don't have a male or a kid my life means nothing?" Emma snarled getting out of bed. She walked over to him and stopped inches from him. "Well there's more to life. I might not have young or a male but I do have people depending on me." She continued.

"Can't a few people fend for themselves while you recover? A head injury is serious and while yours wasn't too bad you should have at least forty-eight hour surveillance." V explained making her take a step back. "Fine, I'll stay until your medical staff thinks I'm well enough to leave." Emma snapped.

"Emma? You're up?" Vio asked entering the room. Emma quickly turned to face him. She began to stammer trying to think of something to say. "Emma was just stretching her legs." V explained. Vio hugged her, picking her off the floor. "I should have known you would trying moving once you were awake." Vio said.

"Thanks for watching her V." Vio said turning to V who was heading out of the room. "Don't mention it. Make sure to stop be later tonight." V said leaving. He nodded the watch V leave. " I got some clothes from Fritz. I bet you're probably hungry. Let's head up to the kitchen after you get dressed." He said putting her down and handing her a pile of clothes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emma changed into the clothes Vio had given her. She needed a belt for the jeans and the shirt almost swallowed her. She went though the door Vio had gone left though. She was surprised when she entered a gym. '_What the hell_?' Emma wondered looking around. "Where do you live?" She asked Vio walking over to him.

"Yeah the mansion is a little strange at first but you'll get use to it. I thought the clothes would fit." Vio said grabbing a corner of the shirt. "Yeah well running all over the country keeps you fit." Emma said heading for the double doors. Vio easily kept up with her. "Fit is one thing. You look thin, too thin." Vio said.

"Is it really any of your concerns? I eat at least once a day." Emma lied. "I'm making it my concern while you're here." Vio said. Emma grumbled but didn't give a response. '_I have no idea where I am and I'm in a house full of brothers. No need to piss him off._' Emma thought as she followed him up a set of stairs.

He took into a huge kitchen. "They had ham last night. There should be plenty left over for a sandwich. You still like ham right? You haven't gone vegetarian have you?" Vio asked opening the fridge and taking out a huge platter. She laughed and shook her head. "Oh no! I still love my meat."

'_Although I hardly get ham. But I got use to deer_.' Emma thought. She reached for the ham but he grabbed her hand. "You're a guest. Plus you're recovering. Let me do it." He said releasing her hand. He quickly made her two sandwiches with everything she likes. "Wow you have a good memory." She said taking the sandwich.

'_I hope I can eat both sandwiches. Otherwise it'll worry him_.' Emma thought. "Well its part of the job. Plus you eat things I would never touch."

Emma stifled a laugh. "Mayo is only gross to you." She said taking a bite. "You know that's the first time you've smile since you woke up." Vio said. '_He's noticed? The brotherhood has taught him a lot of things. He's perceptive now_.' Emma thought.

V closed the door to his bedroom. He sighed and shook her head. '_Damn she's a little fire cracker. Vio has his hands full_.' V thought. "Did she wake up?" Jane asked drying her short hair. She was in his bath robe and it was obvious she had just gotten out of the shower. "Yeah she's up." V said going towards her. "Vio took her to get some food." V said wrapping his arms around her.

"I think she'll be good for him. He seems too wrapped up. He needs to relax." Jane said placing his arms on his. He kissed her ear. "You know I was like that before you came into my life." V whispered. "Yes and see how much better you are now." Jane joked.

"So was that your father?" Emma asked breaking the silent. Vio swallowed and nodded. "Yes that was Vishous. He is my biological father." Vio said. "You look a lot like him. But you're personality is waaaay different." Emma stated. Vio laughed began to laugh making her jump. "What? What's so funny?" She asked.

"It's just nice to have a fresh view. Many would disagree with that statement." Vio said reaching for her hand. She didn't pull away this time. "Then these people are nuts. He seems so cold and uncaring. You may have changed but you Vio,…Vinny would never been any of those things." Emma said giving him a complete smile.

'_Vinny would never been those things. But Vio might b_e.' Vio thought. Vio squeezed her hand. "You haven't eaten your second sandwich." Vio stated trying to distract her. "Oh, I'm full that first sandwich had a lot on it." Emma said pushing the sandwich towards him. Vio had eaten three sandwiches to her one.

"Are you feeling alright? Are you still queasy from the surgery?" Vio asked getting up. "No not really, I just don't feel hungry." Emma said getting up too. "Are you thirsty then?" Vio asked turning to the fridge. "No, no I'm fine. I just want to rest Vio." Emma said touching his arm gently.

"Okay, then why don't we go to other room." He said picking her up. "V-Vio I can walk!" Emma protested. "You're not supposed to overdo it." Vio said heading to the billiard room. It was a little after ten a.m. so everyone was in there respected rooms. He placed her on the couch.

"This is one big house." Emma commented looking around the room. "Well I can give you a tour when you're up to it." Vio said. "I'm up to it now."Emma said trying to get up. Vio placed his hands on her shoulder. "Let me restate that; when I think you're up to, I'll take you on a tour." Vio said.

"Vio seriously I'm fine." Emma complained. Vio sat down besides her. "Emma you'll have to be here for two days for observation. I want to watch you during this time. Please I know I screwed up in the past and you have every right to be mad at me. Please let me make it up to you by taking care of you for these few days." Vio said squeezing her hand and looking her straight in the eye.

Emma stared into his diamond eyes. She finally spoke after a long minute. "Why? I know you want to make it up it to me for leaving. But you don't have to I forgave you a long time ago. The next two days I have to stay here but wouldn't we be torturing ourselves by replaying the old days and pretending we've finally got what we want after all this time."

Vio was a little dumbfounded then asked. "Torture? It wouldn't be a torture for me I would enjoy it. Would it be for you?" Vio asked. Emma looked down she was shaking a bit and she finally nodded. "Yes, I would just be wanting more after two days." She whispered. Her voice was hoarse like she trying not to cry.

Vio wrapped his arm around her and placed her head on his shoulder. "Emma you don't have to go back. You can stay here." Vio whispered petting her hair. "I have to go back. They need me." Emma said into his shoulder. She still sounded hoarse and his shirt was beginning to feel wet. "Come on let's get you to bed." Vio said picking her up and heading to the Pit.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Casey paced the floor of the hideaway cave. Emma had not returned for the night. She was beginning to get worried. It wasn't like Emma had a cell she could call either none of them had cells phones. They didn't have a place to charge them. The sun was beginning to light up. "We have five minutes." Alfred said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Alfred had been her _hellren_ for many years now. He knew that she worried a lot; especially over Emma. "Just another minute or so." She pleaded with them as Cruelhty came up. They wanted to shut the door. Alfred had join them early in the game. It was like a fairytale for Casey getting away form over-controlling family to travel with her best friend and meeting the love of her life within a year of traveling.

They all stared at the horizon waiting for Emma to start jogging up. Cruelhty looked at his watch and nodded to Alfred. "We have to shut the door now." He whispered moving towards it. Casey nodded and tried to breath. "Emma probably got away and didn't want to lead them here. She's probably just hiding out for the night." Cruelhty said.

"Yeah probably." Casey agreed wrapping her arms around her stomach. She felt sick; she was so nervous about Emma. They placed the boulder in front of the mouth of the cave enclosing them. Alfred wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her to their bed. He laid her down and wrapped his arms around her.

"She'll be fine. Emma is a fighter and smarter. She wouldn't want you worrying like this. So just go to sleep." Alfred said smoothing her dark brown hair. Casey nodded and removed her glasses. "I know you're right. But this group can be hard to manage and Emma is such a better leader than me." Casey said. "It'll only be for a day and then she'll be back. Now go to sleep." Alfred said kissing her.

Emma felt safe in Vio's arm as he laid them down in his bed. She felt comfortable, like she was supposed to be there. But that tore at her heart. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. He pulled her closer. They laid there for awhile without saying anything.

"So how long did it take you to find him?" Emma asked. Vio took his head off of hers and didn't ask for awhile. "About two years or so." "Please tell me more. Tell me how you met. I want to know everything. I use to know everything and now I have no idea, It's kinda scary." Emma muttered into his shirt. She could feel his chest rise and fall as he sighed.

This movement was slightly comforting. "Where do you want me to start?" Vio asked. A small smile spread across her lips. But she couldn't help it; he still did what she asked just like back then. "You left right after your transition. So start with your transition, please." Emma stated as she settled against his chest she hope he wouldn't keep this short.

"_You were sick in bed with the flu for a few days when I went my change. This is why you weren't called to feed me. Aunt Katie was frantic to find someone and quickly. I could hear her praying to the Scribe Virgin as she dialed numbered of available females. We both knew it was a long shot since few families liked me. Aunt Katie's prayers were answered. I began to black out and her voice began to fade._

_A bright light brought me back and there was a soothing voice. There were two women standing there. She said to me 'hello son.' I just gapped at her. The Chosen with her had blonde hair. I now know that they all do. She was pretty to me back then. She quickly came forward and gave me her wrist. She said nothing the whole time and I haven't seen her since. _

_After she was done the Scribe Virgin dismissed her. I could hear Aunt's cries as she tried to get into the room but the door was stuck. The Scribe took my hand and held it. She quietly whispered 'Now it'll get hard, don't give up. I'll see you through it.' I trusted her so much right there._

_I got though the transition in a couple of hours. She seemed please with the results as she handed me a mirror. I remember questioning her on why she helped me. She seemed annoyed but answered me. She told me her son was my father and she knew I wanted to find him. Before I could ask she said he was up north, in New York. Then she told me to rest because dawn was near. _

_I lay down and went to sleep and she left. I knew Aunt Katie came in probably shocked to hell and back. But that night I got up and showered, changed into my new clothes, packed a bag and left for New York. I didn't think twice about leaving. I wanted to bring you but I didn't want that kind of life for you. You deserved better than that in my mind."_

Emma began to chuckle slightly. "What?" Vio asked with a questioning look on his face. '_How was any of that funny_?' He thought. "That last line, you didn't want that kind of life for me but I ended up leading that kind of life anyways and by choose." Emma said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Vio was dumbstruck for a moment. Then he began to laugh as well. "I guess you were just destined to lead that kind of life." Emma was silence then nodded slowly. "Well maybe, I don't know if it was density but it's all past now." Emma said. They were both silence again.

"Please go on. After you left what did you do?" Emma asked smiling up at him. She seemed so happy to hear about his life. "Nah all the rest is boring. I traveled up north feeding off of kind females and searched this town for a couple of months. I rather hear about your travels. Who are you traveling with? Where have you been?" Vio asked wrapping his arms her tighter.

"I will get that out of you before the day is out." Vio grinned "Of course, I don't doubt it. Please Emma I have been worried about you." Emma sighed and adjusted herself to get comfortable again. "Fine if you insist Vio."

_"I hang around long enough to get my degree. Those few months were hard. My family pushed ever available male towards me. But I just shoved them all away and held up in my room. Once I got my degree Casey and I developed a plan and headed out. We went to the West coast. Where we knew no one would know us. _

_ Casey met Alfred there. He is so good for her. But we've been all over the place. We picked up Nina and Cruelhty in Canada. Vampires are all over the place. Unfortunately the society all over is the same. Close minded and stuck in their ways. Down in Texas especially I think it was the worse there. We picked up Ghuilty, he was the second born of twins so you know how he was treated. _

_ Risa is from there too. She was tired of being treated like an object by her family and her fiancé. She loves the freedom and being single. Wanda she's the newest; she's only been with us for less than a year. She had been wandering anyways and happy to join a group. She was the one we had to recued. _

_ But in the last couple of years we've been all over the country and Canada. I think we've been in every state twice if not more. But we're not like you guys. We kill lessers yes but we help with the society more than anything. And those we couldn't help end up joining us because they're free too." _Emma explained thoroughly.

"And have you had others?" Vio asked. "Other members? Oh yes, other member have come and gone some within a few weeks. Some are just looking for outs and others want to help." Emma explained. "No Emma that's not what I meant." He said placing his hand on her chin. She gazed up without any father encouragement.

"Yes I realize this Vio, its called side stepping. No, I have not had any other lovers. I didn't want any. Of course I've had to feed." Emma explained. "You don't look well fed. You seem so thin." Vio whispered gently rubbing her arms. "That's because you got so big. I've always been like this."

She sat and looked around the room he had brought her too. It was full of books. At least two walls had bookshelves on them. "They're not all mine. My uh 'father and his shellan are extremely intelligent and some these book are theirs." Vio said answering her unasked question.

There were some antique swords hanging from the walls that she knew were his. Of course there was a TV and tow doors one mostly likely a closet and other a bathroom she was guessing. The walls were a dark red and there were no windows. "We're technical in the basement." He informed her.

"Oh, well I guess that's for the best isn't it?" She asked. "Vio has another female seen this room?" She asked. She knew the answer but she needed to know for sure. "No" He stated. "No?" She questioned seriously doubting him. "We don't bring females here. It's too hard, the females we are with,…well you need to go to a club every once and awhile." He stated getting out of the bed.

"So you have you had any another lovers?" Emma asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Lovers, no but males well,…we have needs females don't." Vio said sittign up now as well. She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to beat around the bush with me, so you've had sex with others. It's no big deal; we didn't think we would see each other again." Emma said shrugged.

Emma looked down at the blood red bedspread. "Oh Emma, you don't have to be so strong. It would bother any female." Vio said wrapping his arms Emma. He pulled her head to his chest and whispered gently to her. "It's alright Emma if it upsets you let it out." Her arms wrapped around him then she gently pushed him away.

"No, no I'm not upset with you. Yes it does bother me but it doesn't upset me. I was just wondering what kind of females they might have been." Emma said. "They can't measure up to you. You're in a whole different league then them." He said pulling her close again. She began to laugh as he flopped down on his back still holding her. "You're such a sap Vio." She giggled.

They laid there for while until Emma fell asleep. 'She's so trusting.' Vio thought brushing her bangs out of face. He knew he would have been able to sleep in a place like this. It had taken him more than a week to sleep here.

His phone began to go off. He groaned as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?" He growled. "We're having a meeting upstairs and Wrath wants you up here girlfriend or not." Qhuinn said then hang up.

Vio growled as he hung up. He put the phone back and hugged Emma closed. "I'll be right back." He whispered then released her. He closed the door and headed upstairs. The closer he got to the office the more he began to scowl. '_This is the worse timing in the world_.' He thought.

"Glad you could join us Vio." Wrath said from his desk. Vio just went over to the fire place and leaned against the mantle. "What have you found out about her?" Qhuinn said from across the room making it fall silence. "Nothing much, she's no threat to us or the race. Just some rouges trying to live and make live easier for those they come across." Vio straight out lied.

Emma began to stir and sat up. "Vio?" She groaned rubbing one eye. She got off the bed. "Where is he?" She wondered as she searched the doors. One of them was locked. "That's strange, who locks a closet?" She muttered. She left the room and began to search the Pit.


End file.
